


Just Us

by sasunarufan15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gangs, Gun Violence, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Open Relationships, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarufan15/pseuds/sasunarufan15
Summary: Tylor's POVAddicted, I was Addicted to her more than anything. More then the cigarettes I snuck around to smoke. More then the coffee her stepbrother drank even when it wasn't morning. More then any drug I'd ever tried since I started high school. She was the strongest drug I have ever had. Her long wavy red hair, her bright green eyes, her soft plump lips, and pale smooth skin. She tasted like chocolate and smelled like strawberries.





	1. Prolouge

**Just Us**

**Prologue**

** Tylor's POV **

Addicted, I was Addicted to her more than anything. More then the cigarettes I snuck around to smoke. More then the coffee her stepbrother drank even when it wasn't morning. More then any drug I'd ever tried since I started high school. She was the strongest drug I have ever had. Her long wavy red hair, her bright green eyes, her soft plump lips, and pale smooth skin. She tasted like chocolate and smelled like strawberries.

I didn't really like sweets but I loved her taste. I could kiss her forever and never get tired of how she tasted. For steel so cold why were those eyes so warm, a blade so sharp for such soft skin, an end to love so real. I always laughed at how the most trusting of people got stabbed in the back by the person they trusted most until I was the one doing the stabbing. My whole life I had never had a reason to fully trust anyone until she came into it. A whisper so soft I would have sworn she hadn't said it at all.

"I love you, I'm sorry." Her body lay in a pool of blood as shiny tears fell down my face.

Why...why do you apologize as your heart began to stop. Your the one who did this you betrayed me first. My sobs grow louder as my heart was breaking. Why did it come to this why did you stop having faith in me? Why did you give up on us? You drove me to this it was you who broke us apart and now you lay on the ground broken.


	2. Chapter 1

**Just Us **

**Chapter 1 **

** Tylor's POV **

This all started the summer before my last year of high school. I was outside on my porch sneaking in a cig while my mom and stepfather fought inside. Then I saw a moving van pull into the driveway of my best friend's house who lived across the street. I thought that was weird cause Allen hadn't said anything about moving. Allen was my best friend we'd known each other since the second grade. He had shaggy brown hair and the sharpest dark brown eyes.

He was very smart, loved reading mystery novels, and drank way too much coffee. While I thought about why a moving van was at Allen's house the passenger side door opened and I was stuck staring at her as she stepped out of the van. She wore a white sundress and straw hat with a pink bow around it and white and yellow flowers on the side. She looked like an angel as the sun shined on her dress her wavy red hair blowing softly behind her in the gentle summer breeze. Putting out my cigarette I left my porch and walked over to Allen's house. I saw her head turn for a second to watch me walk past her and to the door.

I had to know why someone as beautiful as she was moving in with my dorky gay best friend and I had to know right then and there. I knocked quickly and in about five seconds it opened. Allen stood before me head cocked to the side.

"Why are you knocking on my door usually you just come right in?" He asked slightly confused. I shrugged, honestly I was so distracted by the girl that I didn't even think about it.

I pointed at her and asked, "Who's that?" He laughed then said, "My mom got remarried over the summer while she was away on vacation, that's her new husband's daughter her names Amy Langlin, her fathers going to be the new chief of police around here." I sighed and Allen laughed more I had a history with the police of this town and I wasn't even eighteen yet.

It would be my luck that the hottest girl I'd seen in a long time just happened to be the chief of police's daughter. Would that stop me from hitting on her? No way in hell! Would her father hate my guts by the middle of the school year? Hell yea! You see I was the type of guy fathers and cops loved to hate.

I had six piercings in one ear and a tongue piercing. I wore green contacts had black flame tattoos going up my arms and black wing tattoos on my back. My hair was black and long so I kept it in a low ponytail with my bangs draping over one side of my face. I always wore black even in the summer. In short, I was every father's gothic nightmare. After asking Allen about who she was I decided to stay and help him, Amy, and Ms. Chambers move Amy and her father's things into the house.

While helping them I found out that she could sing. We got bored moving and unpacking things in silence so Allen put on some Red Hot Chili Peppers, one of our favorite bands. When the song Snow started playing she started singing. Her voice was smooth and had a unique sound to it. Allen looked at me and we both smiled. We had been thinking about starting a band ever since sophomore year. I could play guitar pretty well and Allen was fucking killer on the drums we just could never find a bass player and a singer.

"She's got some pipes huh Ty," Allen said still smiling. I nodded.

Ty was my nickname everyone called me that. My full name is Tylor Joseph Orther. Well, technically my real name is Joseph Alexander Orther. I hated that name so I refused to go by it and had it changed to Tylor which was my real father's name. Anyway, once I heard her sing I knew I hit the jackpot beautiful and a kickass singer.

I was already falling hard for her. It took us about four hours to move and unpack everything and at that time I learned three things about Amy. One was she was the same age as me and Allen and was going to be in the same grade as us. The second was that her family was from New York. I had thought that that's where she might have been from because of her accent. My family lived there when my real father was still alive. I was about six when he died and we moved here to St. Louis about a year later.

The third thing I learned was that she was the second person ever to figure out just by listening to me for less than an hour that I was half French. When I was relaxed or excited or angry my accent would slip in. The other person to ever figure that out so fast was Allen. It took Ms. Chambers Allen's mother a whole year to figure it out and for people at school longer than that. I was very good at hiding it. My mother was French and ever since she got together with my stepfather she and I haven't been on the best of terms.

After getting everything unpacked I stayed over for dinner then went outside with Allen. We hid behind the house to smoke a joint. Ever since eighth grade I and Allen found ways to buy weed. He says it helps him concentrate which I believe full-heartedly. When you drink as much coffee as Allen does you'll definitely need something to calm you down. I smoke it for the same reason I smoke cigarettes or have one night stands with girls around the school, it keeps me from being angry.

I'm dangerous when I'm angry. I've been suspended many times because of my anger issues. Once I was so mad I punched a guy so hard he had to go to the hospital. I sat on the ground next to Allen and took the joint as he passed it to me. "You are not allowed to sleep with this one unless you plan on staying with her," Allen said looking me dead in the eye.

At the same time, I took a hit and choked on the smoke. Coughing I looked up at him with teary eyes. " The hell makes you think that that's what I had in mind." He looked at me as if I was an idiot.

" Cause I know how you think Ty, you see a hot girl and you can't help but pounce." He said taking a hit and blowing out smoke rings. He had a point ever since we started high school I had a reputation of sleeping around with just about every girl in the school. I didn't blame him for being strict with me about this. She was his new stepsister after all and even though he had four younger sisters as well he can be very protective.


	3. Chapter 2

**Just Us **

**Chapter 2 **

**Tylor's POV**

The next day I was in my front yard chasing my damn bird. That morning I woke up to yelling. It wasn't my mother and stepfather cause mom was at work and the deadbeat wasn't there. He had gone out drinking last night and hadn't come back yet. No, what I woke up to was my little brother (He was only two years younger but still.) yelling at our damn Cockatoo and chasing him around the whole fucking Livingroom yelling his ass off.

What I wanna know is how the hell the damn bird got out of his fucking cage and why at six in the fucking morning was my brother chasing the damn thing around the house. The next thing I know Blake (My brother.) opens the god damn door for what reason I don't know and the fucking thing gets out. So there I was at seven-thirty in the morning still chasing this bird around the yard. I was shocked that the whole neighborhood wasn't up complaining about all the noise.

The only person up this early on a Saturday besides me was of course Allen. I turned my head to see him laughing sitting on his porch with a cup of coffee in his hands. " Asshole giving you trouble again?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

I rolled my eyes looking at him with a blank look that said no shit now come over and help. Laughing he put the cup down and stood up walking across the street. In about fifteen minutes of the coffee addict, coming over the damn bird had happily landed on his arm and we had him inside and in his cage. Every time Asshole got out the only one who could bring him back was Allen. Asshole wasn't the bird's original name but within a month of living with my family Asshole was the only word the poor thing could say so we just took to calling him that.

After getting the bird into the cage Allen turned and raised an eyebrow at me probably wondering how this happened. I shrugged and he nodded understanding that sometimes it was better just not to ask. After knowing each other for ten years Allen and I were able to tell how the other felt and what the other was thinking with just a glance. Any time I was having a bad day mainly because of my stepfather I would go to his house. I wouldn't even knock I would just come in.

The first time I ran away from home I went straight to Allen's bedroom window and climbed right into his bed to hide. I was in the fourth grade then Allen had told me weeks before that he thought he might like boys but I didn't care. Every time I needed to hide I would go to him. I was straight and he knew it but he always had my back and the fact that he just happened to be gay never mattered to me. An hour after the whole bird issue we sat and watched tv in my living room.

My little brother had left when he opened the door and let the bird out and I was dead set on chewing him out when he got home. So I decided sitting and watching tv would be the best way to wait for the little bastard. " So I thought about what you said last night," I said looking blankly at the Tv screen.

" And?" he asked turning to look at me. "And I agree I won't sleep with her unless I wanna be with her. I think she might be different from the others I've fallen for." I said looking back at him. He smiled and nodded agreeing that she was indeed different. We spent hours talking about different things. I asked him what he thought about Amy.

He told me she had good taste in music. I kind of knew that already from last night she knew all the words to RHCP's song Snow so she had to have some knowledge of good music. He told her about us wanting to start a band and she seemed to like the idea. I was happy to hear that, now all we had to do was find someone who could play bass. It took us until senior year to get things started but better late than never. Maybe if I was super lucky in time she would want to be more than just a bandmate, maybe we would be friends, or even more, that's what I was thinking at that time.

Two more hours went by it was about elven-o-clock am. when my stepfather came in smelling like a bar. The moment the door slammed shut I knew it was time to leave. Any time the deadbeat came home drunk I made sure I was gone before he could say a word to me. Turning off the tv Allen and I stood from the couch and headed for my room. Before we could make it down the hall I felt the drunkards hand on my shoulder.

" I thought I told you I didn't want that faggot in my house anymore," he said with a slur in his voice. I rolled my eyes shrugging my shoulder to knock his handoff.

The man was an asshole when sober but he was ten times worse drunk. I ignored him and pushed Allen into my room locking the door. His Name was Richard my mom met him about a year after we moved here I was eight years old. Since the day mom brought him to the house I didn't like him. They got married soon after I hated the idea so much I hid at Allen's house on the day of the wedding.

Ever since my father died my mother had started to change. When she met Richard the only person she could think about was that bastard. Blake and I didn't matter to her anymore. After locking my door I slid down leaning my back against it. I sat there shaking my fists balled. I couldn't stand that bastard touching me his breath stank of booze and his hands were always sweaty. Sensing I was about to have a breakdown Allen shook me.

"Ty it's ok he went into his room he's gone." I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and sat next to me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that I lost track of time," I said looking down at the ground. He sighed and shook his head. Richard didn't care that I stayed over at Allen's house he only had a problem when Allen came to ours. He had a problem with anyone different from him. He was racist, predigest, and sexist all in one package. My mother wasn't allowed to speak French cause Richard didn't know French. She couldn't even cook French food anymore cause he had never had it before. The bastard had to have control of everything the only thing he couldn't control was me so he lashed out at me any chance he could get.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just Us **

** Chapter 3**

**Allen's Pov**

I hated the way that bastard made Tylor feel. We sat leaning on his door for a while I had my arm around him as he shook. I hated seeing him like this but I knew I was the only one allowed to do so.

After he finally calmed down we snuck out of his window and over to my house. Once we entered my house I could see Ty's shoulders finally relax. It was only a little past noon my family was out showing my stepfather and sister around town. I had chosen to stay home when I saw Ty running around chasing after that stupid bird. There was no way he was getting that damn thing back in its cage without my help.

I found it funny how things worked out that way without Ty I'd be stuck in my room playing first-person shooters and drinking coffee all day. It was the same way with Ty without me he would have no one to help and no one he trusted enough to ask for it. After entering the house we went to my kitchen.

"Let me guess they all left early and didn't make breakfast?" he said looking around the kitchen knowing very well that if they had there would be leftovers on the counter. I don't eat breakfast so I leave mine on the table for him for those day's when he doesn't feel like making his own. "If you want I can make you egg sandwiches." I offered to hold in a laugh as he looked at me and started grabbing things out of the fridge to make lunch.

The only thing I could cook was eggs and sometimes I even missed those up. Ty, on the other hand, was an amazing cook. His mother went to work very early and didn't come home until late. Richard was usually asleep, drunk, or not home so he had to cook breakfast and dinner for him and his brother almost every day. Sitting at the table I watched him cut and fry vegetables.

If the kids at school could see him like this they'd shit their pants. They wouldn't be able to believe that a slacker and troublemaker like Tylor Orther could have such a look of concentration on his face. Sometimes even I was surprised at how different the Tylor that was around me and at home was to the Tylor that was at school. Ty had a dry and morbid sense of humor and was always truthful and blunt. If he didn't like something he was going to let someone know about it and because of that many kids at school misunderstood him and thought he was rude and hateful. After eating lunch we went up to my room to no surprise once we entered my room the first thing Ty wanted to do was lay down on my bed. He says my bed is more comfortable than his but he was a big king size that took up half the space in his room.

As he lay on my bed I sat on the floor and turned on my PS4. Fifty headshots later Ty sat up and turned off the PS4 probably tired of seeing my headshot every poor sucker that happen to walk past my scoop. " I'm turning on the Wii. " he bluntly stated then handed me a remote and a wheel. My old enemy Mario Kart. Ty found it hilarious that I could drag race real cars but I was piss poor at video game driving. He sat back down on the bed as the game loaded.

After waiting a few minutes to get things set up we picked our characters. Like always I picked Toad and rolled my eyes when Ty picked Yoshi like he always did. Minutes later we were racing on one of the tracks and not a second later I zig-zag right into a wall and Yoshi was leading the race. I swore up and down that the game either hated me or the remote was broken somehow. Losing annoyed me but it was worth it when Ty started laughing so hard he had to pause the game to breathe. I would crash into as many walls as he wanted just to see him laugh like that.

After an hour of embarrassing driving, we turned off the game and just laid on my bed laughing. "I swear you drive worse than my mother and that's saying something," he started laughing. That was saying something his mother had wrecked six cars in the past ten years that they had lived here. " Only in video games!" I laughed setting up and leaning on the wall. " Yea remind me not to let you drive my car," he said rolling on to his side and opening a window.

It was time for a smoke I guess I was proud that he hadn't had one until then. "Yea right not like I have to you don't let anyone drive your car," I said watching as he lit the cigarette. There were five things in this world that Ty loved more than anything hanging out with me, cooking, playing guitar, sex, and his car. That car was his baby it was a Mustang Convertible and like everything else, Tylor owned it was black.

He bought it with his inheritance he got from his dad when he turned sixteen. If it wasn't Ty's bad boy looks and attitude that got him the girls it was that car. Once I had snuck out late at night to smoke a joint and had the misfortune of hearing a noise coming from the car. I was worried that someone was trying to steal it.

So I went across the street to see what the noise was low and behold what I had been hearing was the squeaking of the tires as Ty and some girl were doing it in the back seat. That was the last time I went to check on any noises coming from that car. It wasn't the first time I've had the misfortune of walking in on him. I'd found him many times in unused classrooms, storage closets and bathrooms. At school, Ty was seen more in the hallways than in an actual classroom. Everyone thought that Ty was just to slow to follow what we were doing in class.

The truth was that he just found the school to be boring he wasn't slow or stupid a little bad in English class but other then that Ty could be a top student if he wanted to be. The only class he never missed was P.E. the teacher Mr. Colman was the only teacher that liked Tylor.


End file.
